


*Possessive Is Sexy*

by Yootaejinschild



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy., M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yootaejinschild/pseuds/Yootaejinschild
Summary: Its really short you dont need summary for it. :p





	*Possessive Is Sexy*

Hyunsik and Ilhoon aka 'TheIlsik' is among the biggest of ships in Korea.

Sungjae knows that very well, he loves all the members equally, 'okay maybe' he says it to himself.

He sees Ilhoon massaging Hyunsik's shoulders and then he hears them laughing loudly at something, Sungjae doesnt feel good at this. He doesnt want his hyung to be having fun with someone else who is not him. 

He still tries to soothe himself 'This is just fan service, calm down you little shit'.

He is well aware of how this works in the society he lives. But you know what they say 'Dil hai k maanta nahi' , he doesn't want to share his hyung, even if its all fake. 

Sungjae instantly gets an idea and he moves closer to Changsub.  
Chang-Jae, the second biggest ship of Btob and according to fans they've been dating since their debut. 

He makes sure Ilhoon is watching him and very sudden he backhugs Changsub that it startles Changsub. They'd do this for fans but Changsub could sense tension in Sungjae's eyes.

Sungjae moves further leaving Changsub in a minute and goes to Peniel and kisses him on his head. 

Ilhoon who's been watching all this, gets all furious.  
He is supposed to be concentrating on the show and Hyunsik helps him in it. He pulls Ilhoon closer and puts his arm around him while addressing the fans who are going crazy with the sudden skinship of their loving couple 'IlSik' , Ilhoon side eyes Sungjae and smirks. 

In about an hour the shoot is finally over. They're to go back to their dorms now. 

Sungjae is doing his best to avoid Ilhoon but lets see how long he can not face him as they're both roommates. He has to go to his room at some point.

He hangs around the dorm for a couple of hours before gathering enough courage to go into the room. 

His heartbeat is fast. 

 

As soon as he opens the door, another hand grips his hand tightly and pulls him towards himself, leaving Sungjae scared and sweaty. When he finally looks up, its none other than his hyung Ilhoon. Sungjae tries and moves back, Ilhoon moves further towards him. Sungjae tries to speak something but words wouldnt just come out. Sungjae hits the bed as there is no space left for him to move back anymore and he falls on bed.  
Ilhoon laughs 'You look real hot lying in bed like that' and he winks.

Sungjae 'Hyung, I'm sorry, I got too possessive. 

'Thats fine, possessive is sexy' Ilhoon murmurs sofly in his ear, laying over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Its for my Deepika Unnie, I love you and hope you had an awesome birthday.  
> I am so sorry I'm late. I wrote it yesterday and totally forgot about posting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here you go, your IlJae one shot.  
> I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Happiest Birthday once again didi. (:


End file.
